


Ein Tag wie dieser

by celedan



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Arguing, Deutsch | German, F/M, First Time, Pride, Tense Relationship, Vegeta is kind of an arse
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24236944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celedan/pseuds/celedan
Summary: Vegeta ist von Bulma genervt und Bulma ist von Vegeta genervt, abgesehen davon, dass sie findet, dass Yamchu ein Arsch ist. Als Bulma Vegeta dazu zwingt ihr zu helfen, landen die beiden mitten im Dschungel und werden von einem Gewitter überrascht. Während sie sich in einer Höhle verkriechen, entdecken sie ganz andere Seiten aneinander.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Kudos: 6





	Ein Tag wie dieser

**Author's Note:**

> Das größte Geheimnis im Dragonball Universum ist für mich, wie Vegeta und Bulma zusammen gefunden haben. Dass das vermutlich nicht unbedingt harmonisch verlaufen ist, dürfte allen klar sein. Das hier ist zumindest meine Version davon, wie es mit den beiden angefangen hat.  
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen

Müde, aber zufrieden über seine Fortschritte im Training lag Vegeta abends in seinem Bett und starrte zur Decke. Er hätte durchaus eine friedliche Nacht verbringen können, die er ausnahmsweise einmal nicht im Raumschiff verbrachte, wenn nicht ausgerechnet sein Zimmer in diesem obszön großen Haus genau über dem dieser keifenden Furie gelegen hätte. Wenn sie loslegte, war an erholsamen Schlaf, ja an Schlaf generell nicht mehr zu denken. Dieses Weib musste sich ja auch unbedingt in ihrem Zimmer mit ihrem Versager-Freund streiten und nicht zur Abwechslung mal im Wohnzimmer zwei Stockwerke tiefer oder in dessen Wohnung.

Die einfachste Lösung wäre, sich selbst ein anderes Zimmer zu suchen. Schließlich war es dem Weib egal, was Vegeta machte und wo er sich aufhielt, solange er sie dabei nicht bei ihrer Arbeit behinderte. Aber... nein, vielleicht doch nicht. Er bewohnte dieses Stockwerk alleine und hatte somit seine Ruhe, wenn er sich denn mal hier aufhielt.

Mehr oder weniger.

Die meiste Zeit war es eigentlich recht amüsant, wenn die Frau und der Schwächling sich stritten, nachdem Vegeta jedes Mal froh war, selbst Single zu sein. Generell dauerten die Auseinandersetzungen auch nicht allzu lange. Naja, was man so Auseinandersetzung nannte, denn meistens schrie sie, während er nicht zu Wort kam und stattdessen am Ende wütend durchs Fenster davon rauschte. Dabei vergaß der Idiot meistens in seiner rasenden Wut sein merkwürdiges Fahrzeug vor der Tür, das die Menschen Auto nannten. Vegeta schnaufte. Wieso benutzte er so etwas denn auch, wenn er doch, im Gegensatz zu 99% der restlichen Erdbevölkerung fliegen konnte?

Da, es ging wieder los. Heute einmal zu einer ungewöhnlich späten Zeit. Das Zuknallen der Türe war das erste Anzeichen, gleich gefolgt von ihrer unangenehm keifenden Stimme.

Vegeta verstand diesen Menschen wirklich nicht. Er war doch stärker als die Frau. An seiner Stelle hätte Vegeta ihr längst den Hals umgedreht.

„Du bist einfach unmöglich, Yamchu!“, schrie sie (ein Mensch hätte lediglich gedämpftes Geschrei durch die Zimmerdecke hören können, doch das empfindliche Gehör eines Saiyajin war unglücklicherweise in der Lage, jedes Wort dumpf, aber klar verständlich wahrzunehmen).

„Aber, was hab ich...“

„Ruhe! Du weißt genau, wovon ich rede!“ Sie stampfte hörbar mit dem Fuß auf. „Dass du einfach mit diesem Flittchen rumschäkerst...“

„Jetzt mach aber mal halblang! Ich hab mich nur mit ihr unterhalten. Das werd ich ja wohl noch dürfen!“

„Tss! Unterhalten nennst du das, wenn du deine Nase fast in ihrem Ausschnitt versenkst?!“

„Ich habe nicht...“

So amüsant das Ganze auch war, Vegeta entschloss sich, den Streit dieses Mal auszublenden, da er wirklich ziemlich geschafft war und nach drei Tagen Dauertraining dringend Schlaf brauchte. Es war ja nicht so, dass er diese Leier nicht schon kannte und demnach was verpasst hätte. Im Grunde war es ja doch immer dasselbe, wenn auch jedes Mal wieder amüsant. Getoppt wurde das Vergnügen, den beiden Streithähnen zuzuhören nur, ihnen bei der Paarung zuzuhören. Der Mensch schnaufte immer wie ein außer Puste geratenes Rennpferd und sie quiekte wie ein Schwein mit den arg überstrapazierten Sprungfedern des Bettes um die Wette.

Was soll ’ s, dachte der Prinz sich, schloss die Augen und verschränkte seine Arme hinterm Kopf. Morgen war auch noch ein Tag.

Am nächsten Morgen stand Vegeta trotz seines momentan ziemlich niedrigen Schlafpensums noch früher auf als sonst. Schlafen konnte er, wenn er tot war (oder Kakarott besiegt hatte), und er musste schließlich wieder zum Training. Er musste einfach noch härter trainieren, um so seine Fortschritte zu festigen und endlich Kakarott zu besiegen.

Gerade als er aus dem Bad in sein Schlafzimmer trat, ein Handtuch in der Hand, mit dem er seine Haare trocknete, flog die Tür auf. Ein wenig überrascht blickte er auf und sah Bulma resolut ins Zimmer marschieren. Als sie ihn sah, blieb sie jedoch wie angewurzelt stehen, mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte sie ihn mit offenem Mund an. Anstatt ihren Blick von seinem nackten Körper abzuwenden, schien sie ihn nicht von ihm losreißen zu können, so als ob er eine magische Wirkung auf sie ausübe. Ihr vornehm blasses Gesicht verfärbte sich zusehends flammend rot.

„I-ich“, stammelte sie und schluckte heftig. „I...“

„Frau, was willst du?“, schnappte er ruppig und zog fordernd eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Er hatte heute schließlich noch was anderes zu tun, als sich Bulmas Gestammel anzuhören.

Sein harscher Ton schien sie aus ihrer verdatterten Trance zu reißen und sie eiste ihren Blick von seinem Körper los, um ihn auf sein Gesicht zu richten. Das unverschämte Grinsen, das ihr dort begegnete, ließ sie wieder in Fahrt kommen.

„Grins mich nicht so unverschämt an!“, kreischte sie aufgebracht, immer noch knallrot im Gesicht – mittlerweile aber wohl eher vor Wut.

Sein Grinsen wuchs, doch er entschloss sich, ihrer Verlegenheit ein Ende zu setzen, indem er sich das Handtuch anstandshalber um die Hüften band. „Ich bin nicht derjenige, der ohne anzuklopfen in anderer Leute Zimmer platzt“, stellte er gelassen fest.

Dies ließ sie erneut in verlegenes Stottern ausarten. Rückwärts flüchtete Bulma plötzlich ohne ein weiteres Wort aus Vegetas Zimmer und er konnte einige Augenblicke später das heftige Schlagen ihrer eigenen Zimmertüre im Stockwerk unter seinem hören.

Amüsiert zog er sich an und ging in die Küche hinunter, wo ihn ein ausgiebiges Frühstück erwartete. Man konnte ja über Bulmas beschränkte Mutter sagen, was man wollte, aber vom Kochen verstand sie ne Menge, im Gegensatz zu ihrer Tochter, die ohne weiteres als Attentäter auf Freezer hätte angeheuert werden können, da sie nämlich jeden mit ihren sogenannten Kochkünsten vergiftete.

Nachdem er sich den Bauch vollgeschlagen hatte, steuerte Vegeta auf das Raumschiff zu, während er darüber nachgrübelte, ob er die Schwerkraft schon heute auf 200 G erhöhen sollte.

Mal sehen, wie ich heute vorankomme, dachte er, während das Raumschiff in Sicht kam. Dann seh’n wir weiter. Ich hab keine Lust nochmal mit dem Ding in die Luft zu fliegen.

Ob er wollte oder nicht, es war doch recht schmerzhaft gewesen. Zwei Tage war er bewusstlos gewesen und als er aufwachte, hatte er eine schlafende Bulma an seinem Bett vorgefunden, die über ihn wachte...

„Blödsinn“, zischte er. Es war ja wohl auch richtig von ihr, sich um ihn zu kümmern, wo sie es doch gewesen war, die das Raumschiff nicht vernünftig zusammengeschraubt hatte! Schließlich war er hier Gast und außerdem war er der Prinz der Saiyajin.

„Vegeta!“

Er zuckte zusammen als seine empfindlichen Ohren plötzlich von dieser Stimme gequält wurden, doch er sah es nicht ein, sich zu ihr umzudrehen. Ein Fehler, wie sich sofort herausstellte, denn die Stimme hinter ihm, die unaufhaltsam näher kam, wurde noch einen Ton schriller und lauter.

„Hörst du schlecht!?“

Wütend fuhr er herum. „Was willst du, Frau?“

Bulma ließ sich von seinem unfreundlichen Ton keineswegs aufhalten, sondern stolzierte weiter auf ihn zu, bis sie vor ihm zum Stehen kam und auf ihn herabblickte. Wie er das hasste! Offenbar hatte sie sich, jetzt, wo er angezogen war, wieder gefasst und schien sich dazu entschieden zu haben, den Vorfall gänzlich aus ihrem Gedächtnis zu streichen. Zumindest legte sie wieder genau die gleichen vorlauten Manieren an den Tag, wie sonst auch und ließ sich nicht anmerken, dass sie ihn keine Stunde zuvor noch wie ein stammelnder Idiot angestarrt hatte.

„Sag mal, bist du einfach nur zu blöd, dir meinen Namen zu merken oder ist dein Affenhirn generell zu klein für solch anstrengende Arbeit?“, zischte sie, in ihrem eigentlichen Anliegen unterbrochen. Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, zeterte sie weiter. „Ich will, dass du mir bei der Suche nach ein paar Robotern hilfst, die ich heute morgen fertiggestellt hab. Irgendwie haben sie einen Kurzschluss gekriegt und sind weggeflogen.“

Aha. Das war also der Grund gewesen, wieso sie vorhin in sein Zimmer gestürmt war. Da sie heute Morgen gescheitert war, schien sie nun einen neuen Versuch zu unternehmen, ihn für ihre Zwecke einzuspannen.

Die Ader in seiner Schläfe pochte spürbar, doch er hielt sich zurück und starrte sie lediglich an. „Was bin ich, dein Sklave?“ Dies klargestellt, machte er Anstalten, ihr erneut den Rücken zu kehren, um sich endlich seinem Training zu widmen. „Interessiert mich nicht.“

Barsch packte sie plötzlich seinen nackten Arm und hielt ihn fest, sodass sich ihre langen, rosa lackierten Nägel sich in seine Haut krallten. Auch wenn es nicht schmerzte, so ärgerte ihn diese Unverfrorenheit immens. „Lass los. Ich hab gesagt, es...“

„Und ich sage, du hilfst mir bei der Suche!“, zischte sie zurück. „Es handelt sich hier schließlich um Trainingsroboter. Es sollte dich also interessieren, denn wenn du mir nicht hilfst, werd ich den Teufel tun, dir neue zu bauen.“

Er versuchte sie niederzustarren, doch diesmal hatte er keine Chance. Nicht mal eine unverschämte Bemerkung seinerseits hätte sie jetzt noch umgestimmt, denn sie wussten beide, dass sie recht hatte.

Geschlagen ließ er seine angespannten Schultern sinken. „Also schön. Wo sind die Dinger hin?“

Ein siegreiches Grinsen stahl sich auf Bulmas Gesicht und sie machte keinerlei Versuche, es zu verbergen. Sie deutete in Richtung der Berge. „Vermutlich in den Dschungel vor dem Gebirge. Weiter werden sie nicht gekommen sein, da ihre Batterien nicht voll aufgeladen waren.“

„Wieso baust du nicht einfach Neue?“, fragte er. Er wollte es ausnahmsweise wirklich wissen und hielt dementsprechend seinen Ton im Zaum.

Sie schien dies zu merken und antwortete deshalb zur Abwechslung einmal zivilisiert. „Weil ich wissen will, wieso sie einen Rappel gekriegt haben, da das sonst beim nächsten Mal wieder passiert. So sind wir Wissenschaftler nun mal. Ich _muss_ das einfach rauskriegen, verstehst du?“

Für einen Moment sahen sie sich in stillem Einverständnis an. Vegeta wusste, was sie meinte. Schließlich drängte es ihn auch danach zu erfahren, wieso er es einfach nicht schaffte, die nächste Stufe hin zum Super-Saiyajin zu erreichen und wieso dieser verdammte Kakarott ständig besser war als er.

„Gut. Dann los.“

Ehe Bulma es sich versah, hatte Vegeta sie auch schon auf die Arme genommen und war losgeflogen.

„Hey, was soll das!?“, schrie sie, was ihn zusammenzucken ließ.

„Du willst die Roboter doch finden, oder?“

„Ja, aber hätten wir nicht das Flugzeug nehmen können?“

„Wozu?“

Seine verständnislose Miene brachte sie zum Schweigen.

„Ich hab heute auch noch was anderes zu tun“, erklärte er. „Außerdem steige ich nicht in so ein Ding. Das ist nur Zeitverschwendung. Ich fliege viel schneller als diese Maschinen.“

„Deinen arroganten Ton kannst du dir sparen, Mister! Ein Flugzeug ist alles andere als Zeitverschwendung. Zivilisierte Menschen benutzen so was nun mal.“

„Erstens bin ich kein Mensch – zum Glück – und zweitens müsst ihr das ja schließlich, weil ihr nicht fliegen könnt.“

„Schön und gut, aber was ist, wenn du, sagen wir eine Menge Kisten transportieren willst, hm? Das schaffst nicht mal du, so was Unhandliches alles auf einmal zu tragen.“

Vegeta runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn, dann grinste er sie besserwisserisch an. „Dafür gibt’s doch deine tollen Kapseln.“

Als Antwort ließ Bulma nur ein undeutliches Gemurmel vernehmen und schwieg für den Rest des Fluges.

Nachdem sie eine halbe Stunde geflogen waren – Vegeta konnte nicht so schnell fliegen, wie er es gerne getan hätte, da Bulma der Gegenwind zu stark war und sie ihm dies auch lauthals klargemacht hatte, als er es versuchte – holte Bulma zum wiederholten Male einen kleinen Apparat hervor und studierte die Zahlen darauf. Sie zeigte plötzlich nach unten. „Dort irgendwo müssen die beiden Roboter sein.“

Vegeta blickte hinab in den dichten Urwald. „Irgendwo dort unten? Geht’s nicht ’n bisschen genauer?“

„Nein. So genau ist das Signal nicht.“

Seufzend setzte er zur Landung an und brachte sie auf einer kleinen Lichtung runter.

Für einige Augenblicke sahen sie sich um, ehe Vegeta sich plötzlich in Bewegung setzte. „Wir trennen uns. Ich geh hier lang.“ Kaum hatte er das gesagt, war er auch schon zwischen den dichten Bäumen verschwunden.

Mit offenem Mund blieb Bulma zurück. Dann stampfte sie wütend mit dem Fuß auf. „Dieser... dieser... Affe! Wie kann er mich nur hier allein lassen?! Hier krabbelt wer weiß was für ein Viehzeug rum.“ Zusätzlich verschränkte sie die Arme protestierend vor ihrer üppigen Brust.

„Wenn ich gefressen werde, kannst du zusehen, wie du das Son-Goku erklärst!“, schrie sie ihm hinterher, schnellte auf dem Absatz herum, der prompt in der weichen Erde steckenblieb, und stolzierte laut fluchend in die andere Richtung davon.

Nach zwanzigminütiger, erfolgloser Suche war Vegeta am Ufer eines Sees angekommen. Im Wald hatte er nichts entdecken können. Augenscheinlich war das Blätterdach über ihm noch intakt gewesen – also waren keine Roboter da durch gekracht – und er hatte auch nirgendwo Metallteile auf dem Boden gefunden. Stirnrunzelnd betrachtete er das ruhige, tiefblaue Wasser. Hoffentlich waren die Dinger nicht im See gelandet. Große Lust auf einen Tauchgang hatte er nämlich nicht, aber falls dem tatsächlich so sein sollte, würde Bulma keine Hemmungen haben, ihn dazu zu verdonnern, nach den Dingern zu tauchen.

Seine Miene verfinsterte sich weiter als er zum Himmel blickte. Die Wolken hatten sich binnen kurzer Zeit zusammengezogen und hingen als dunkelgraue Masse bedrohlich über ihm. In wenigen Minuten würde es anfangen zu regnen, wenn nicht sogar zu stürmen. Ihm war das ja egal, doch er war immerhin der einzig Leidtragende in dieser Situation, wenn die Zuckerprinzessin nass wurde.

Noch ehe er sich allerdings weitere Gedanken über das Wetter machen konnte, zerriss ein ohrenbetäubender Schrei die stille Urwaldidylle. Gleichzeitig krachte Bulma plötzlich durchs Unterholz und raste auf ihn zu, verfolgt von einem riesigen, offenbar sehr hungrigen Dinosaurier.

„Wie hat sie das nun wieder geschafft“, murmelte er genervt, ehe Bulma ihn erreichte, sich mit weit ausgestreckten Armen gegen ihn warf und ihn fest umklammert hielt. Das Ergebnis war, dass beide im seichten Wasser landeten und der Dinosaurier immer näher kam.

„Lass los!“, wies er sie barsch an, doch stattdessen schlangen sich ihre Arme noch fester um seinen Hals. Ihr volles Gewicht hielt ihn im Wasser, sodass er keine Chance hatte aufzustehen, wenn er sie nicht in hohem Bogen von sich werfen wollte. Da Vegeta sich nicht besser zu helfen wusste, schoss er einen relativ harmlosen Energiestrahl auf den rasenden Saurier ab, welcher daraufhin abrupt stehenblieb und seine Beute verdutzt anstarrte. Einen halben Meter neben der Riesenechse krachte ein Baum zu Boden.

„Du hast ihn verfehlt!“, kreischte Bulma ihm ins Ohr, während sie sich gleichzeitig noch ein wenig fester an ihn klammerte und ihn wie eine Schlingpflanze umschlungen hielt.

Dem Dinosaurier wiederum war anscheinend urplötzlich der Appetit vergangen, denn er zog sich eilig wieder ins Unterholz zurück.

Wütend packte Vegeta Bulmas Arme und versuchte sie von sich loszumachen, ohne ihr gleich die Arme auszureißen. „Und wessen Schuld ist das?“, schrie er zurück. „Wie hätte ich denn vernünftig zielen sollen, wenn du dich wie ne Klette an mich hängst! Und jetzt ist er auch noch weg. Den hätte man gut essen können!“

Ruckartig ließ sie seinen Hals los und stemmte sich, ihre Hände auf seiner Brust, von ihm weg. Empört sah sie ihn an. „Ihr denkt nur ans Essen, ihr Saiyajin! Aber dann weiß ich ja jetzt wenigstens, dass ihr alle solch einen schlechten Geschmack habt, da ihr alles in euch reinstopft, was lebt und nur irgendwie essbar aussieht!“ Bulmas Stimme war immer lauter geworden und die letzten Worte hatte sie geschrien.

„Wenn’s doch schmeckt“, murrte Vegeta durch zusammengebissene Zähne. „Und jetzt hör auf zu keifen!“, fuhr er sie mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht an.

„Ist doch wahr! Weißt du, was Son-Goku über die Jahre schon alles angeschleppt hat!?“

„Ich will’s gar nicht wissen, aber mit Sicherheit hätte das jeder respektable Saiyajin gegessen. Außerdem tut das hier ja wohl grad nichts zur Sache.“

„Argh, du bist unmöglich!“, rief sie und trommelte mit den Fäusten verzweifelt gegen seine Brust. Plötzlich hielt sie inne und bemerkte, dass sie sich immer noch mehr oder weniger wie eine Klette an ihn geheftet hatte und auf seinem Schoß hockte. Mit hochrotem Kopf versuchte sie – erfolglos – möglichst würdevoll von ihm herunterzuklettern, landete jedoch im Wasser, als Vegeta nachhalf.

„Was fällt dir...“

Ein ohrenbetäubendes Donnern stoppte Bulmas Tirade. Erschrocken schrie sie auf und im nächsten Augenblick ergoss sich ein fast schon apokalyptischer Regenschauer über die beiden.

„Das hatte ich befürchtet“, murmelte Vegeta seufzend.

„Dann lass uns schnell zurückfliegen!“, rief Bulma über das Tosen des Windes und das laute Plätschern des Regens hinweg. Sie hatte es immer noch nicht geschafft, sich aus dem Wasser aufzurappeln. Ungeduldig packte Vegeta ihren Arm und zog sie mühelos hoch, während er den Kopf schüttelte. „Viel zu gefährlich... für dich“, stellte er klar. „Wir sind ein gefundenes Fressen für diese Blitze.“

Wie zur Bestätigung zuckte ein greller Blitz über den Himmel und schlug prompt am Ufer des Sees krachend in einen Baum ein, der auf recht dramatische Weise rauchend in sich zusammenstürzte. Der quiekende Schrei blieb Bulma in der Kehle stecken.

„Ich glaube, ich hab eben eine Höhle auf der anderen Seite des Ufers gesehen“, erklärte Vegeta und schwebte ein paar Meter in die Höhe. Er kniff die Augen schützend vor dem Regen zusammen und versuchte, die Höhle zu erkennen. Noch ehe er Anstalten machen konnte weiter auf die Höhle zuzufliegen, stoppte ihn Bulmas Geschrei, welches beeindruckenderweise sogar das Gewitter übertönte.

„He! Willst du mich einfach hierlassen?! Schon wieder!? Soll ich etwa dahin laufen?“

Säuerlich schwebte Vegeta wieder zur Wasseroberfläche zurück und hob sie auf. Augenblicklich schlang sie ihre Arme erneut fest um seinen Hals.

„Vielen Dank, Euer Durchlaucht“, zickte sie sarkastisch. „Da kann ich ja dankbar sein, dass du mich nicht einfach über die Schulter schmeißt wie ein Neandertaler seine Beute.“

„Bring mich bloß nicht auf Ideen“, konterte er grummelnd.

Innerhalb weniger Minuten hatten die beiden die Höhle am anderen Ufer erreicht, doch bis dahin waren sie nass bis auf die Knochen. In der Höhle, die Gott sei Dank und auf vielfache Versicherung Vegetas wirklich unbewohnt war, war es ziemlich kalt.

Fröstelnd schlang Bulma ihre Arme um den Oberkörper. Sie war nicht wirklich passend für solch ein Wetter angezogen, da sie nur ein dünnes, trägerloses Top, eine extrem kurze Hose und Sandalen trug – ziemlich teure Sandalen wohl gemerkt, mit nur noch einem Absatz, worüber sie sich am meisten ärgerte. Sie blickte zu Vegeta hinüber, der zwar auch nur eine kurze Trainingshose, Turnschuhe und ein Achselshirt trug, dem aber die Kälte anscheinend nichts auszumachen schien. „Hol Holz und mach Feuer!“, fuhr sie ihn an, während sie zwischendurch anfing zu niesen.

„Draußen regnet es, falls du es schon bemerkt hast“, konterte er und fügte im Nachhinein noch hinzu: „Das Holz ist also nass.“

„Ich bin nicht blöd!“, schrie sie. „Dann denk dir was anderes aus.“

„Das muss ich gar nicht“, erwiderte er steif, scheinbar in seiner Ehre gekränkt. „Glaubst du, ich wäre noch am leben, wenn ich nicht wüsste, wie man in der Wildnis zurechtkommt?“ Erhobenen Hauptes marschierte er zu ein paar großen Steinen, die auf dem Höhlenboden verteilt lagen hinüber und erwärmte sie durch gebündelte Energiestrahlen.

„Die Steine müssten jetzt so stark aufgeladen sein, dass sie für ein paar Stunden Hitze ausströmen sollten“, erklärte er zufrieden und begann, sich sein Shirt auszuziehen. Glücklicherweise dämpfte der Stoff, den er gerade über seinen Kopf zog Bulmas nächsten Schreiausbruch.

„Was zur Hölle machst du denn da!?“, schrie sie entsetzt.

Als er das nasse Shirt endlich ausgezogen hatte, breitete er es auf einem der aufgewärmten Steine aus, woraufhin augenblicklich Dampf von dem durchweichten Stoff aufstieg. Bulmas entsetzten Bick ignorierte er. „Ich hab keine Lust mich in den nassen Klamotten zu erkälten. Selbst durch die Wärme in der Höhle werden unsere Sachen noch eine ganze Weile brauchen, ehe sie trocken sind.“ Er versuchte seine Erklärung ruhig zu halten, doch sie machte es ihm verdammt schwer. Es nervte ihn sowieso schon, dass er ihr alles bis ins kleinste Detail erklären zu müssen schien, wo er doch eigentlich keinerlei Wert darauf legte, mehr als nur die nötigsten Worte mit ihr zu wechseln.

Kopfschüttelnd zog er seine nassen Turnschuhe aus. „Auf den warmen Steinen trocknen sie viel schneller als auf unseren nassen Körpern, alles klar?“

Und die Frau wollte ein Genie sein. Pah.

„A-aber... Du willst doch nicht noch mehr ausziehen, oder?“, quiekte sie stockend.

Vegeta gab ein amüsiertes Lachen von sich, das für Bulma eher wie ein höhnisches Bellen klang. „Was denkst du denn?“ Trotz seiner Widerstandskraft und hohen Körpertemperatur lief ihm plötzlich doch ein Kälteschauder über den Rücken. „Dieser verdammte Planet“, murrte er, ohne auf Bulmas fortsetzendes Geschrei zu achten. Stattdessen beeilte er sich, aus den nassen Sachen herauszukommen, um es sich an den warmen Steinen gemütlich zu machen. „Wie kann man nur auf solch einer Eiskugel leben wollen.“

Bulma hörte schließlich auf zu schreien und begnügte sich nur noch mit verstimmten Gemurmel, während sie peinlichst berührt versuchte, keinen Blick auf Vegetas sich entblößenden Körper zu werfen. Der absolut peinliche Vorfall von heute Morgen war ihr noch bestens im Gedächtnis verhaften geblieben, auch wenn sie eisern versucht hatte, professionell zu wirken und sich ihre Verlegenheit nicht anmerken zu lassen. Doch dass er jetzt schon wieder nackt war, zweimal am selben Tag, und sie vermutlich gleich noch dazu, wenn sie sich nicht eine Lungenentzündung einfangen wollte, war wirklich zu viel. Ihn einmal heute angestarrt zu haben, war echt mehr als genug. Nachher kam er noch auf falsche Gedanken und unterstellte ihr die unmöglichsten Dinge! Aber der blöde Affe brauchte sich bloß nichts auf seinen Körper einzubilden. Yamchus Körper war mindestens genauso toll und hatte zudem noch eine angemessene Größe, sodass sie ihren Kopf ganz romantisch an seine Schulter betten konnte, was man von dem Zwergaffen da drüben wohl nicht behaupten konnte... auch, wenn er zugegebenermaßen mehr Muskeln hatte als Yamchu und...

„Ach, halt die Klappe, Bulma!“, murmelte sie, wütend auf sich selbst und ihre unkoordinierten Gedanken.

Der Saiyajin fand die ganze Situation unheimlich amüsant, noch viel amüsanter als heute Morgen. Nachdem er seine Sachen auf den Steinen zum Trocknen ausgelegt hatte, setzte er sich auf den erwärmten Boden und lehnte sich entspannt gegen einen der ebenfalls angewärmten Steine. Entspannt schloss er die Augen und versuchte vergeblich ein wenig zu dösen, aber Bulmas fortwährendes Gebrabbel keine drei Meter von ihm entfernt ging ihm tierisch auf die Nerven.

Ihr wütendes Murmeln – was auch immer die Frau da mit sich selbst ausdiskutierte – wurde etwa nach zehn Minuten von erneuten, diesmal heftigeren Niesanfällen immer wieder unterbrochen und Vegeta konnte ihre Zähne bis zu sich herüber klappern hören. Er versuchte gar nicht erst, das schadenfrohe Lächeln zu unterdrücken, welches sich auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete. Darauf hatte er nur gewartet, dass das passiert. Aber sie musste ja alles besser wissen, die prüde Gans. Das darauffolgende leise, schmatzende Geräusch, als sich der nasse Stoff von ihrer klammen Haut löste und dann zu Boden klatschte, ließ sein Lächeln zu einem breiten Grinsen ausarten.

„Scheinbar habt ihr Saiyajin neben euren fehlenden Essmanieren und gutem Geschmack auch keinerlei Schamgefühl“, knurrte sie in einer Mischung aus Wut, Frustration und Unbehagen und einfach nur, um ihre Verlegenheit überspielen. „Aber wieso bin ich eigentlich überrascht. Dafür kenne ich Son-Goku schon lange.“

Seufzend öffnete Vegeta die Augen und studierte die Höhlendecke. „Wieso sollten wir auch? Da draußen brauchst du kein Schamgefühl, da hast du andere Sorgen, wenn du überleben willst. Außerdem... hör auf, mich ständig mit Kakarott zu vergleichen!“

„Wieso nicht? Ihr seid beide Saiyajin.“

„Deshalb haben wir noch lange nichts gemeinsam“, murrte er und versuchte, sie erneut zu ignorieren. „Soll ich dich mit der Harpyie vergleichen, nur, weil ihr beide Menschen seid?“, konnte er sich nicht verkneifen hinzuzufügen. Ihr empörter, sprachloser Gesichtsausdruck, den er aus dem Augenwinkel heraus sah, war Antwort genug und er schloss wieder die Augen.

Ihr Niesen setzte allerdings nach wenigen Minuten wieder ein und er warf einen Blick zu ihr herüber. Sie kauerte an einem der warmen Steine, zitterte aber immer noch wie Espenlaub. Seufzend ließ Vegeta die Schultern hängen. „Also schön. Komm her.“ Einladend hob er seinen Arm. „Anders hörst du ja nicht auf rumzumosern und ich bin es am Ende wieder Schuld, wenn du an ner Erkältung verreckst.“

Entsetzt riss Bulma den Kopf hoch und starrte ihn an, nur um gleich darauf heftig zu erröten und ihren Blick wieder zu senken. „Du spinnst wohl!“, schrie sie, stand aber möglichst würdevoll auf. Sie hatte gar nicht genug Hände, um alle wichtigen, entblößten Körperteile zu verdecken.

„Hör auf zu grinsen!“, zischte sie wütend, während sie mit höchst merkwürdigen Bewegungen zu ihm krabbelte, damit er ja nichts von ihr sah. Eigentlich hätte sie seine Körperwärme gar nicht mehr gebraucht: Ihr wurde für kurze Zeit so heiß, dass ihr Kopf sicher mittlerweile wie ein gekochter Hummer aussehen musste.

Oh mein Gott! Ich bin vollkommen nackt und er auch! Und ich...

Sie wunderte sich, dass Vegeta ihre verzweifelten Gedanken nicht bis zu sich herüber hören konnte. Waren Saiyajin nicht wie Namekianer auch ein bisschen telepathisch begabt?

Das übermächtige, heftige Zittern ihres Körpers siegte allerdings gegen ihr Schamgefühl und sie kauerte sich neben ihm nieder, die Knie fest an ihren Oberkörper gepresst und die Arme schützend vor ihren Brüsten verschränkt. Zitternd, diesmal vor Nervosität, ließ sie es zu, dass er seinen Arm um sie legte und sie an seine Brust zog. Bulma kniff ihre Augen fest zusammen, seufzte jedoch gleichzeitig erleichtert auf, als Vegetas Körper sie wärmte. Ihr war nie aufgefallen, wie viel heißer ein Saiyajinkörper im Gegensatz zu einem Menschen doch war. Interessant. Vielleicht sollte sie sich einmal ausgiebiger mit Saiyajin-Physiologie befassen...

Für eine Weile schwiegen sie. Bulma hatte ihre Augen immer noch fest zugekniffen, was allerdings langsam unangenehm zu werden begann – und nicht zu vergessen höchst albern. Zögernd öffnete sie sie einen Spalt und heftete ihren Blick verbissen auf Vegetas linke Schulter, um ja den Rest seines Körpers nicht ansehen zu müssen. Davon hatte sie heute schon mehr als genug gehabt, vielen Dank!

Aus irgendeinem Grund musste sie plötzlich an ihre Schulzeit denken. Ihre alten Schulfreunde waren vielleicht witzig. Die dachten immer, dass sie doch schon jede Menge Männer gehabt hätte, weil sie so schön und selbstbewusst war. Natürlich hatte sie das ihren Freunden nie erzählt, aber Yamchu war bisher der einzige Mann, mit dem sie je geschlafen hatte. Bevor sie mit sechzehn Son-Goku kennenlernte, hatte sie auch noch nie einen nackten Mann gesehen, naja, Jungen in Son-Gokus Fall. Sie hatte bei Weitem nicht so viel Erfahrung mit Männern, wie jeder glaubte. Sicher, Yamchu hatte einen tollen Körper, die vielen Narben ließen ihn noch verwegener aussehen, aber... aus irgendeinem Grund war es ganz anders, von Vegeta im Arm gehalten zu werden als von Yamchu.

Sie seufzte und hätte am liebsten den Kopf geschüttelt, um ihn frei zu bekommen, hielt sich allerdings im letzten Augenblick zurück. Stattdessen löste sie ihren rechten Arm von ihrem Körper und strich wie magisch davon angezogen mit ihren Fingern zärtlich über eine große, sternförmige Narbe auf Vegetas Schulter, um sich von ihren wirren Gedanken abzulenken.

„Woher hast du die?“, fragte sie leise.

Überrascht zuckte er zusammen. Er hatte wohl nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie eine Unterhaltung beginnen würde. „Freezer“, erwiderte er dann ebenso leise. „Und eh du weiter fragst, fast alle Narben auf meinem Körper habe ich Freezer zu verdanken.“

„Oh.“ Bestürzt hielten Bulmas Finger auf dem weißen, leicht verdickten Narbengewebe inne. Irgendwie war es albern und töricht: Yamchus Narben fand sie verwegen, aber Vegetas machten sie nur traurig. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass Yamchu seine nur hatte, weil er abenteuerlustig gewesen war, Vegeta in Freezers Diensten aber ums nackte Überleben hatte kämpfen müssen. „Das tut mir leid“, murmelte sie. Zögernd legte sie ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter.

Erneutes Schweigen legte sich über die Höhle.

„Hast du dich jetzt endgültig von dem Versager getrennt?“ Vegetas leise Frage durchbrach die beinah schon fassbare Stille plötzlich wie ein fernes Donnergrollen.

Nun war es Bulma, die ob dieses abrupten Themenwechsels überrumpelt zusammen zuckte.

„Wenn du damit Yamchu meinst, dann ja“, erwiderte sie ein wenig spitz. „Seit wann interessieren dich denn anderer Leute Angelegenheiten?“

Sacht zuckte der Prinz mit den Schultern. „Eigentlich überhaupt nicht, aber ihr seid immer in allem, was ihr tut so laut. Und der Streit gestern war so amüsant durchs ganze Haus zu hören. Mich würde es aber doch interessiert, wie es ausging. Hab vorher abgeschaltet.“

Erneut spürte Bulma, wie sich ihr Gesicht feuerrot färbte. Am liebsten hätte sie sich vor Scham im nächsten Mauseloch verkrochen. Bei der Vorstellung, dass man sie und Yamchu beim Sex hören konnte, lief es ihr kalt den Rücken herunter. Entsetzt versuchte sie, sich von ihm loszureißen, hielt aber in ihrer abrupten Bewegung inne, da ihr augenblicklich die Kälte der Höhlenluft wieder zusetzte, als diese unerbittlich zwischen ihre Körper drang. „Wieso kannst du das hören!?“, fuhr sie ihn aufgebracht an, während sie sich beeilte, sich wieder an ihn zu pressen. „Ich dachte, nur Piccolo hätte solch ein gutes Gehör!“

Amüsiert lachte Vegeta laut auf, was die junge Frau in seinen Armen nur noch wütender machte. „Um euch zwei zu hören, brauche ich kein namekianisches Gehör.“

Völlig entsetzt barg Bulma ihr flammendes Gesicht an Vegetas Schulter. Oh verdammt, verdammt, verdammt! War das peinlich! 

Nach einigen Sekunden hatte sie sich wieder gefangen und hatte nicht mehr das Gefühl, ihr Gesicht sähe erneut einem Krustentier zum verwechseln ähnlich.

„Tja“, setzte sie schnippisch zur Verteidigung an, „Das tut mir außerordentlich leid, dich in deinem Schönheitsschlaf gestört zu haben, aber ich kann dich beruhigen, das wird in Zukunft nicht mehr vorkommen.“ Hochnäsig verschränkte sie die Arme erneut vor der Brust und wandte ihren Kopf mit erhobener Nasenspitze von ihm ab. „Zum Glück kann ich mir jetzt einen netteren Freund suchen, einen, der auch was drauf hat. Yamchu war ja wohl eher nicht sooo toll im Bett!“ Kaum hatte sie das gesagt, wurde ihr auch schon bewusst, dass sie diesen Gedanken in ihrem übermütigen, aufgebrachten Eifer ob der ganzen surrealen Situation laut herausgeplappert hatte und wer ihn da gerade zu hören bekam. Entsetzt schlug sie die Hände vor den Mund und wagte einen verstohlenen Seitenblick zu Vegeta hin. Der Prinz war allerdings viel zu baff, um sich über ihren unfreiwilligen Kommentar zu amüsieren. Skeptisch beäugte er sie. „Wieso _wohl_ _eher_ _nicht_?“

Na ja, jetzt war es nun einmal raus, da konnte sie es auch sagen. Im Moment war Vegeta ja recht gut zu ertragen und machte sich nicht über sie lustig. Vielleicht würde er sie verstehen. Bestimmt hatte man unter Freezers Herrschaft auch nicht sonderlich viel Gelegenheit dazu gehabt, um Frauen kennenzulernen. Von diesem Gedanken ermutigt, setzte sie zu einer Erklärung an. „Naja. Yamchu war halt bis jetzt mein einziger Freund.“

„Wie lange seid ihr schon zusammen?“, fragte Vegeta perplex, denn mit dieser Antwort hatte er scheinbar überhaupt nicht gerechnet, sondern hatte sich wohl, ebenso wie ihre Freunde, von ihrer Erscheinung und ihrem Auftreten täuschen lassen.

„Seit ich sechzehn bin, also schon seit ungefähr siebzehn Jahren. Wir waren zwischendurch immer mal wieder getrennt, dann wieder zusammen... Es ging bei uns halt immer turbulent her.“

„Was du nicht sagst“, erwiderte der Prinz trocken. Dann wurde sein Ton ernster, ein verwirrter Unterton schlich sich in seine Stimme. „Aber... wenn du so lange mit ihm zusammen warst, seid ihr dann nicht gebunden?“

Verständnislos blickte Bulma zu ihm auf. „Wie meinst du das? Meinst du verheiratet?“

Vegeta schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich meine einen Bund der Seelen.“

„Äh...“

Ihr Gesichtsausdruck zeigte immer noch kein Anzeichen von Verständnis.

„Nun ja... so weit ich das Prinzip eurer Hochzeiten verstanden habe, dann sind es doch einfach nur ein paar Worte, oder?“

„Hmm, nur ein paar Worte sind es nicht, es gehört schon noch ein bisschen mehr dazu“, erklärte Bulma. „Man gibt sich doch ein gegenseitiges Versprechen und... und man tauscht Ringe aus zum Zeichen der Liebe.“

Zufrieden blickte Vegeta wieder geradeaus. „Sag ich doch, nur Worte, nur ein Ritual, um es für alle sichtbar zu machen und Gültigkeit vor dem Gesetz zu erlangen.“

Sie sah ihn weiterhin an, doch sein Blick schien auf einmal in weite Ferne zu schauen, in eine Vergangenheit, auf eine Welt, die es längst nicht mehr gab. „Ein Saiyajinpaar gab sich keine mündlichen Versprechungen. Sie banden ihre Seelen aneinander, sodass allein der Tod sie trennen konnte.“ Traurig schloss er die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Es würde nichts bringen, es dir in allen Einzelheiten zu erklären, du würdest es eh nicht verstehen.“

„Nein... ich denke nicht...“ Sie überlegte. „Ich glaube nicht, dass wir Menschen telepathisch sehr begabt sind und deshalb zu so was fähig.“

„Vermutlich nicht, nein.“

Resigniert kaute Bulma auf ihrer Unterlippe herum. Sie hatte Angst, ihm die Frage zu stellen, die ihr auf den Lippen brannte. Er würde ihr bestimmt nicht antworten, aber sie musste es aus irgendeinem Grund wissen. Sie schluckte heftig. „Warst du... hattest du solch eine Verbindung mit jemandem?“, fragte sie leise und möglichst taktvoll.

Vegeta öffnete seine Augen wieder und sah sie an. Zum ersten Mal schien er sie richtig anzusehen. In diesem Augenblick sah er wohl zum ersten Mal in ihr eine Ebenbürtige und nicht eine nervige Menschenfrau, die er für unter seiner Würde erachtete. Sein feuriger, intensiver Blick fuhr Bulma durch den ganzen Körper und jagte ihr wohlige Schauder über den Rücken, die sich angenehm warm in ihrem Bauch sammelten.

„Nein“, antwortete er schließlich und Bulma schreckte auf, der Bann war gebrochen. Was? Worum ging es nochmal?

Sein Blick verhärtete sich, als er merkte, dass sie ihm nicht mehr folgen konnten. „Ich war noch ein Kind, als Freezer mein Volk vernichtete“, erklärte er kalt weiter.

Die wohlige Wärme wurde urplötzlich von einem Frösteln vertrieben. So sehr sie sein Blick noch vor wenigen Augenblicken in seinen Bann geschlagen hatte, so sehr fürchtete sie sich nun vor ihm, denn für kurze Zeit hatte sie vergessen, zu was er alles fähig war. Trotz seiner schlechten Laune und seiner Beleidigungen hatte sie seit langer Zeit schon keine Angst mehr vor ihm. Vielleicht war es ein Fehler zu vergessen, dass er sie und ihre gesamte Familie ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken mühelos auslöschen konnte. Konnte sie sich wirklich so sicher sein, dass er sich geändert hatte?

Nein.

Sie schluckte. Das konnte sie nicht.

Dennoch war es eine Tatsache, dass er trotz seines Missmuts und seines Ärgers, den er die ganze Zeit, die er schon auf der Erde verweilte zur Schau trug, noch nie Hand an sie gelegt hatte. Er hatte sie beleidigt, sie herumkommandiert und für unter seiner Würde gehalten, doch er hatte sie niemals verletzt, um seinen Willen zu bekommen, auch wenn sie sich geweigert oder ihm eine kecke Antwort an den Kopf geworfen hatte. Also hatte er sich vielleicht doch geändert. Dieser Gedanke ließ sie aufatmen und sich wieder beruhigen, sodass alle Anspannung aus ihr wich und ihr vor Schreck gelähmter Verstand sich wieder dem wütenden Saiyajin widmen konnte.

Besänftigend schmiegte sie sich an den Prinzen und streichelte über einer der vielen Narben auf seiner Brust. „Es tut mir leid.“ Und sie meinte es ehrlich. Ganz langsam fühlte sie, wie seine verhärteten Muskeln sich unter ihren Fingern wieder entspannten. Er schien zu spüren, dass sie es ernst meinte.

„Du musst sehr einsam gewesen sein während der Jahre bei Freezer“, murmelte sie, eher zu sich selbst als zu Vegeta.

Er zuckte sacht mit einer Schulter. „Man lernt es zu ertragen“, erwiderte er schlicht, doch sie glaubte ihm nicht, dass es so einfach war. „Außerdem ist es ja jetzt sowieso zu spät dafür.“

Bestürzt sah sie zu ihm auf. „Wieso sagst du das?“, wollte sie verständnislos wissen. „Seid ihr Saiyajin allen Ernstes so arrogant, dass es unter eurer Würde ist, sich mit einer anderen Spezies einzulassen?! Sieh dir Son-Goku an.“ Sie merkte, dass sie erneut ärgerlich wurde. Himmel, dieser Mann schaffte es auch wirklich, sie im Bruchteil von Sekunden auf die Palme zu bringen. Kaum zu glauben, dass sie noch vor ein paar Monaten solch eine Todesangst vor ihm gehabt hatte.

„Er wusste es nicht besser“, erwiderte der Saiyajin und verzog gequält das Gesicht, als er zu merken schien, dass er gerade seinen Erzrivalen verteidigte. Gleichzeitig spürte er jedoch auch Bulmas Verärgerung und er sah hinab, um in ihre Augen sehen zu können. Entschlossen und stark sah sie mit erhobenem Kinn zu ihm auf, ein stolzes Funkeln in ihren blauen Augen, bereit, ihre Rasse zu verteidigen. Zum ersten Mal fiel ihm auf, wie blau ihre Augen doch waren. Er hatte noch nie jemanden getroffen, der solch eine klare, tiefblaue Augenfarbe hatte. Wohl nicht ungewöhnlich auf diesem Planeten, doch auf all seinen Reisen durch das Universum hatte er jemanden wie sie noch nicht getroffen...

Er zuckte erneut mit den Schultern, als ihm einfiel, dass sie auf eine Antwort wartete. „Ein Saiyajin wird immer im Unterbewusstsein nach einem würdigen Partner suchen. Und das sind die meisten Völker nun einmal nicht.“

Es war doch ganz logisch, doch anhand ihres stirnrunzelnden Gesichtsausdrucks war es das für sie keineswegs. „Selbst Kakarott hätte diese Furie nie geheiratet, wenn sein Instinkt sie nicht für würdig erachtet hätte.“

„Sie ist die stärkste Frau der Welt“, erwiderte Bulma nachdenklich und langsam malte sich Verständnis auf ihren Zügen ab.

„Siehst du. Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass selbst ihr Menschen nicht unterbewusst nach dem bestmöglichen Partner sucht, um mit ihm die besten Kinder zu zeugen.“

„Ja schon, aber...“ Nachdenklich kaute sie auf ihrer Unterlippe herum. „Das klingt so... so animalisch.“

Er lachte laut und sie sah irritiert zu ihm auf. „Was glaubst du denn, was ihr anderes seid? Und wir Saiyajin erst? Solange noch ein Funken Instinkt übrig ist, werden wir uns immer in gewisser Weise wie Tiere verhalten.“

„Hm... das ist gar nicht so dumm“, murmelte sie verwundert. Diesmal sprach die Wissenschaftlerin aus ihr.

„Hast du mich etwa für dumm gehalten?“, fragte er scharf und sie sah erneut zu ihm auf, diesmal erschrocken.

„Nein, nein, ich...“ In die Enge getrieben seufzte sie und wandte den Blick ab. „Na schön. Ich hätte einer Kriegerrasse nun mal eben nicht so viel zugetraut. Son-Goku ist auch nicht grade der Hellste, was nichts heißen muss, aber er denkt wie du auch immer nur ans Essen und Kämpfen.“

Resigniert legte er seine Hand unter ihr Kinn und hob ihren Kopf an, damit sie ihn ansah. „Nicht sehr schmeichelhaft, aber ich verstehe, wie wir auf andere wirken“, gab er zu und spürte, wie sich ihr vor Anspannung versteifter Körper in seinen Armen entspannte.

„Tja, hm...“ Bulma zuckte ungelenk mit den Schultern. „Du musst im Gegenzug bestimmt auch keinen so tollen Eindruck von uns Menschen haben.“

„Ich hab zwar noch nicht viele kennengelernt, aber ich fürchte, dass die, die ich kenne, noch die Paradebeispiele eurer Rasse sind.“

Er sah sie pointiert an und im ersten Moment wollte sie wieder wütend werden, bis ihr klar wurde, dass er ihr hinterrücks ein Kompliment gemacht hatte. Es war zwar nicht unbedingt allzu schmeichelhaft, aber aus Vegetas Mund war das schon was. Sie wurde allerdings tatsächlich ärgerlich, als sie spürte, dass sie wieder rot wurde über das Kompliment und sie wich seinem Blick aus. So was passierte ihr doch sonst nicht. Normalerweise wusste sie sehr souverän und kokett mit Komplimenten von Männern umzugehen. Aber Vegeta musste natürlich wieder einmal die Ausnahme in allem darstellen. Sie zuckte abermals mit den Schultern. „Dann wäre es für dich tatsächlich schwer, hier auf der Erde eine geeignete Partnerin zu finden. Die stärkste Frau ist immerhin schon vergeben.“

Er stieß ein trockenes Schnauben aus. „Da bleib ich lieber solo, ehe ich mir so eine wie Kakarotts Frau an Land ziehe.“

Bulma wagte immer noch nicht, ihn wieder anzusehen, stimmte aber unwillkürlich in sein Schmunzeln mit ein. „Tja, sie hat so ihre Momente, nicht wahr.“

„Aber du wärst es“, flüsterte er plötzlich nachdenklich in die entstandene Stille hinein, während er sie intensiv musterte. „Würdig meine ich.“

Bulmas Kopf schnellte hoch und sie starrte ihn geschockt an, während Vegeta sie nur weiterhin ruhig musterte. Vorsichtig legte er seine Hand an ihre Wange, derweil Bulma seine Worte noch verarbeitete (für ihre Verhältnisse brauchte sie ungewöhnlich lange dafür, aber bei solch einer Aussage!).

Vegeta musterte sie und spürte gleichzeitig überdeutlich jeden Zentimeter ihrer warmen, weichen Haut dort, wo sie seinen eigenen Körper berührte. Er biss sich auf die Innenseite seiner Wange und hätte die Worte am liebsten zurück genommen. Er wusste nicht, warum er das gesagt hatte, aber dennoch meinte er es tatsächlich so. Auf der einen Seite brachte sie ihn zur Weißglut, aber andererseits war sie sehr amüsant in ihrer Wut sowie eine Herausforderung für ihn. Schließlich war sie die Einzige, die es wagte, ihm zu widersprechen und sich mit ihm anzulegen. Der Rest war entweder zu dämlich dafür, so wie Kakarott, oder hatte zu viel Angst vor ihm, wie der Rest der Versagertruppe. Naja, abgesehen von dem Namekianer vielleicht. Aber sie... sie war stolz und mutig – zumindest, wenn sie in Rage war. Sie wäre eine Prinzessin unter den Saiyajin gewesen.

Nervös schluckte Bulma und wurde sich in Folge seiner Worte mit einem Schlag wieder bewusst, dass sie völlig nackt in den Armen eines ebenso nackten Mannes lag. „A-aber“, stammelte sie. „Ich bin doch gar nicht stark.“

Seine intensiven schwarzen Augen betrachteten sie weiterhin und wenn sie nicht schon nackt gewesen wäre, hätte sie das Gefühl gehabt, er ziehe sie mit seinen Blicken aus.

Zögernd ließ er seine Finger in ihre mittlerweile getrockneten Haare fahren. „Vielleicht nicht körperlich“, erwiderte er. „Aber dafür geistig.“ Zärtlich fuhr er mit seiner Hand durch ihr Haar bis hinunter zu ihrem kühlen Nacken. „Hochintelligent, stolz, starrköpfig,“

Beide mussten schmunzeln angesichts dieser Feststellung.

„Und... gar nicht so übel anzusehen“, beendete er seine Analyse ihrer Vorzüge, seine Worte nicht viel mehr als der Hauch eines warmen Atemzuges auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Ich fasse Letzteres mal als Kompliment auf“, erwiderte sie mit ebenso hauchiger, zittriger Stimme. Es tat doch gut zu wissen, dass sie scheinbar auch unter Alienstandards eine Schönheit war.

„Erwischt. Aber sag’s keinem weiter.“

„Versprochen.“ In dem Augenblick, in dem dieses eine geflüsterte Wort ihren Mund verlassen hatte, reckte sie den Hals und küsste ihn. Sie konnte gar nicht anders, sondern hatte das Gefühl zu zerbrechen, wenn sie ihn jetzt nicht küsste. Sie spürte, wie er überrascht zusammenzuckte und für einen Moment lagen seine Lippen still und teilnahmslos auf den ihren, doch dann schien er aus seiner geschockten Erstarrung zu erwachen und begann, den Kuss zögerlich zu erwidern.

Sie spürte, dass er nicht viel Erfahrung hatte, doch das machte er durch die Leidenschaft, mit der er sie plötzlich noch enger an sich zog wieder wett. Bulma stöhnte überrascht in seinen Mund hinein und merkte, wie ihr am ganzen Körper plötzlich furchtbar heiß wurde. Yamchu war noch niemals so leidenschaftlich gewesen und so etwas jetzt zu spüren, ließ ein erwartungsfreudiges, aufgeregtes Prickeln durch ihren ganzen Körper fahren.

Mühelos, so als sei sie eine Puppe, zog er sie plötzlich auf seinen Schoß. Sie hielt abrupt die Luft an und verschluckte sich beinah an ihrem eigenen Atem, als sie ihn hart und heiß zwischen ihren Beinen spürte. Sie begann zu zittern. Nicht stark, doch er musste es natürlich fühlen, so eng, wie sie aneinander gepresst waren. Um ihr Zittern zu unterdrücken, spannte sie mutig ihre Schenkel an und presste sie enger gegen seine Seiten, ihre Hände schlossen sich fest um seine stahlharten Schultern, sodass ihre Nägel sich in seine Haut bohrten. Das half. Sie zitterte nun nicht mehr so stark und bekam zudem das Gefühl, ein wenig mehr Kontrolle über die Situation zu erlangen. Doch in Wahrheit war es eben nur das, ein trügerisches Gefühl, denn sie spürte, dass sie ihm völlig ausgeliefert war. Sein Blick, seine Berührung, seine Worte zogen sie unwillkürlich in seinen Bann und setzten ihr Herz und ihren Körper in Flammen. Selbst, wenn sie ihn nicht gewollt hätte, hätte sie sich nicht gegen ihn wehren können.

Aber sie wollte ihn. Ihr Verlangen nach Vegeta war auf einmal so stark, wie sie es nie zuvor für irgend jemand sonst empfunden hatte. Sie bewegte sich ein kleines Stück zur Seite und hob ihr Becken an, um ihn endgültig in sich aufzunehmen. Abermals holte sie scharf Luft und hielt dann den Atem an, als er in sie glitt. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Er war groß, größer als Yamchu und sie fragte sich plötzlich verwundert, wieso ein Mann von seiner kleinen Statur...

Er umfasste auf einmal ihre Hüften und zog sie noch enger gegen sich, glitt tiefer in sie. Sie biss sich erneut auf die Lippe. Es war vor allem ungewohnt, aber es tat auch weh. Nur ein bisschen, doch sie fühlte sich trotzdem ein wenig wie bei ihrem ersten Mal. Dann verebbte jedoch das stechende Zwicken langsam. Stattdessen hatte sie das Gefühl, bis zum Äußersten gedehnt zu sein, was nicht unbedingt ein unangenehmes Gefühl war, da somit alle ihre sensiblen Punkte malträtiert wurden, jeder Zentimeter in ihrem Inneren wurde durch ihn ausgefüllt, liebkost und gereizt. Sie stöhnte zittrig und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und barg ihren Kopf in seiner Halsbeuge, als er plötzlich einen zögerlichen, abgehakten Stoß tat, aber es reichte schon, um Bulma zum Keuchen zu bringen. Für einen Moment fragte sie sich hibbelig, ob sie ihn hier grade entjungferte, doch das hätte sie ihn niemals im Leben gefragt. Aber wie schon eben während des ungelenken Kusses wurde zumindest auch jetzt ersichtlich, dass er nicht wirklich viel Erfahrung hatte. 

Aber das machte gar nichts. Sie war mehr als bereit, sich seiner anzunehmen. Zwar war sie auch keine Expertin, ihr bisheriges Sexleben mit Yamchu war eher zahm gewesen, aber ein, zwei Tricks hatte sie doch im Laufe der Jahre gelernt und sei es nur, weil es ihr eine Freundin verraten hatte. Mit einem kleinen,  emsigen Grinsen auf den Lippen rollte sie ihre Hüften in einer langsamen, trägen Bewegung. Prompt gruben Vegetas Finger sich unwillkürlich in ihre Hüften, sodass sie dort vermutlich später tiefblaue Flecken haben würde, doch sein ersticktes, dunkles Stöhnen zu hören, war ein paar blaue Flecken wert.

Reflexartig stieß er abermals in sie, als ihre inneren Muskeln ihn fester in ihrem Griff hielten durch die Bewegungen ihrer Hüften. Dieses Mal bewegte er sich jedoch schon nicht mehr ganz so zaghaft, sodass Bulma laut keuchte, als seine Erektion gegen ihr empfindliches, feuchtes Inneres rieb. Wimmernd lehnte sie sich wieder nach vorne, um ihn atemlos zu küssen. Eifrig erwiderte er den Kuss, während der Halt seiner Hände sich um sie noch verstärkte. 

Bulma war so von dem leidenschaftlichen Kuss gefangen, dass sie erst merkte, dass er sie beide herum gerollt hatte und sie auf dem Boden zu liegen kam, als sie kaltes Felsgestein unter ihrem erhitzten Rücken spürte. Instinktiv bog sie den Rücken durch, um der Kälte zu entkommen. Dadurch drückte sie sich abermals enger an ihn, ihre Brüste pressten sich fest gegen seine stahlharte Brust und ihre Hüften drängten sich ihm entgegen. 

Vegeta knurrte unwillkürlich, als sich ihre Beine um seine Taille schlangen und sie ihn somit noch enger an sich zog. Sich mit einer Hand auf dem Boden abstützend, bohrte er seine andere tiefer in ihr weiches Fleisch, als er seine Hüften nach vorne schnellen ließ, um sich tief in ihrer feuchten Wärme und Enge zu vergraben. 

Bulmas Nägel krallten sich in seinen Rücken, als er so fest in sie stieß und sie schrie auf vor Wonne. Angespornt von ihrer Reaktion ließ er seine Instinkte die Oberhand gewinnen und gab sich ihnen ganz hin. Bulma tat ihr Bestes, um an dem, was sie taten aktiv zu partizipieren, doch wie sie so fest von seinen starken Armen umfangen war, während er tief und hart in sie stieß – und dabei musste er seine Kraft unweigerlich im Zaum halten um ihretwillen und für einen aberwitzigen Moment wünschte sie sich, er könne vollkommen loslasen –, konnte sie nichts weiter tun, als sich an Vegeta festzuklammern, bis sie beide irgendwann plötzlich erstarrten. Ein spitzer Schrei entwich ihr, als sie in seinen Armen erzitterte und Vegeta sein atemloses Knurren in ihrer Halsbeuge erstickte. Sein keuchender Atem auf ihrer schweißnassen Haut war kalt und auch ansonsten begann sie allmählich die Kälte, die sie umgab wieder zu spüren, jetzt, wo sich der lustvernebelte Vorhang um sie herum langsam wieder hob. Dennoch fuhr sie mit ihren kraftlosen Händen sanft über seinen feuchten Rücken und gab ihm Zeit, sich wieder zu sammeln.

Irgendwann richtete Vegeta sich ein wenig auf, sodass sie sich in die Augen sehen konnten. Für einen Moment sahen sich die beiden so grundverschiedenen und doch so ähnlichen Personen tief in die Augen. Abermals schien es als verblasse alles um sie herum.

Doch dann wurde beiden plötzlich mit einem Mal klar, was sie gerade getan hatten.

Hektisch lösten sie sich voneinander, Bulma feuerrot im Gesicht, und zogen sich wortlos wieder an, scheiß drauf, dass ihre Sachen immer noch klamm waren.

Beide atmeten erleichtert auf, als Vegeta endlich im Garten der Capsule Corporation landete. Wortlos ließ er Bulma herunter. Für einen Moment zitterten ihre Knie, doch sie fing sich schnell wieder. Für einige weitere Augenblicke standen sie schweigend mitten auf dem Rasen herum, jeder möglichst darauf bedacht, den jeweils anderen nicht anzusehen.

Irgendwann jedoch gab Vegeta ein grummeliges Geräusch von sich und marschierte in Richtung Raumschiff.

Bulma spürte glühend heißen Zorn in sich hochkochen, dass er sie hier einfach so stehen ließ, aber schlussendlich war sie froh. Je weniger Worte sie über ihr kleines Abenteuer verloren desto besser.

Brüsk fuhr sie herum und stapfte in Richtung Haus davon. Sie brauchte jetzt erst mal ne heiße Dusche und was zu Essen.

Gierig sog sie den Duft ihres Essens auf. Nach ihrer Rückkehr gestern hatte sie, durchgefroren wie sie war, den unendlichen Drang nach wohlriechenden, fetttriefenden, knusprigen Bratwürstchen verspürt, wie sie nur ihre Mutter perfekt zubereiten konnte. Die Reste davon standen nun mit Rührei und Toast vor ihr und bildeten ihr Mittagessen. Die Würstchen riefen plötzlich die Erinnerung an eine Begebenheit wach, welche sich erst vor wenigen Wochen ereignet hatte. Denn da hatte ihre Mutter Vegeta zum ersten Mal Bratwürstchen vorgesetzt. Der sonst so stoische und schamlose Saiyajin war moralisch zutiefst entsetzt gewesen. Welche arme Kreatur für solch ein perverses Essen kastriert werden musste, hatte er schockiert gefragt. Ihm sei im ganzen Universum noch kein solch makaberes und verwerfliches Gericht untergekommen. Den darauffolgenden Lachanfall von Bulmas Familie hatte er noch weniger amüsant gefunden. Während Bulma sich vor Lachen nicht mehr eingekriegt hatte, war es ihrer gutmütigen Mutter zugefallen, Vegeta zu erklären, dass Bratwürstchen nicht die Geschlechtsorgane von irgendwem waren, woraufhin der Prinz beruhigt sein vulgäres Essen in gewohnter Weise in sich hinein geschaufelt hatte.

Angesichts dieses Bilderbuchbeispiels intergalaktischer Völkerverständigung oder beziehungsweise Missverständigung musste Bulma lächeln.

Dann gefror ihr das Lächeln ihm Gesicht. Sie sollte gerade in Zusammenhang mit Vegeta nicht an männliche Geschlechtsorgane denken. Mit einem dicken Kloß im Hals und feurig warmen Wangen schob sie ihr Essen von sich und schwor sich, in nächster Zeit erst mal auf Würstchen zu verzichten.

Plötzlich ging die Küchentür auf und die letzte Person, die sie momentan sehen wollte, spazierte herein.

Ihre Verlegenheit verflog mit einem Mal, jetzt, wo sie ihn leibhaftig vor sich hatte. Sie rümpfte ärgerlich die Nase (hatte er sie doch heute morgen keines Blickes gewürdigt und tat es auch jetzt nicht), als er grußlos die Küche durchquerte und sich am Inhalt des Kühlschranks zu schaffen. Bitte, wenn er es so haben wollte. Ihr war es sowieso lieber, wenn dieser emotionale Ausrutscher überhaupt nie wieder zur Sprache käme. Sie sah funkelnd zu ihm hinüber, betrachtete seinen nackten, schweißglänzenden Rücken. Das Spiel seiner Muskeln auf seiner bronzefarbenen Haut, während er vermutlich nach etwas Essbarem im Kühlschrank kramte. Seine schlanke Taille und schmalen Hüften, seinen zugegebenermaßen sehr wohlgeformten, knackigen Hintern und seine äußerst muskulösen Beine...

Wie von der Tarantel gestochen fuhr sie auf und schwang auf ihrem drehbaren Küchenbarhocker mit solcher Wucht herum, dass sie sich einmal ganz im Kreis drehte, ehe sie sich an der Küchenzeile festkrallen konnte und von Vegeta abgewandt zum Stillstand kam.

Vegetas Kopf tauchte wieder aus den Tiefen des Kühlschranks hervor und drehte sich zu ihr um, herausgelockt von ihren hektischen Bewegungen, die ein entwürdigendes Quieken und ein ratterndes Quietschen des Stuhls zur Folge gehabt hatten. Für einen Moment blieb er regungslos stehen und sah zu ihr herüber, eine Wasserflasche vergessen in der Hand, die Kälte des Kühlschranks auf seiner nackten, verschwitzten Haut ignorierend.

Bulma erschauderte. Sie spürte seine Blicke wie Flammen in ihrem Rücken, die heiß und verzehrend an ihrer Haut leckten. Wieso zum Teufel sah er sie so intensiv an?

 _Oh mein Gott!_ , fuhr es ihr durch den Kopf. Konnte er etwa riechen, wie erregt sie plötzlich durch seine Anwesenheit war? Erneut wagte sie einen Blick in Vegetas Richtung, schaute jedoch sofort wieder weg, ihr Kopf hochrot.

Er wusste es, definitiv.

Unbewusst presste sie ihre Schenkel fester zusammen und betete, dass er einfach nur aus der Küche verschwinden möge – oder die Erde sich plötzlich auftun und sie verschlingen würde.

Den Rest des Tages über bekam sie den Saiyajin glücklicherweise nicht zu Gesicht, da er sich wieder im Gravitationsraum verkrochen hatte. Das hieß allerdings nicht, dass ihre Gedanken nicht in jeder freien Minute um ihn kreisten. Genauer gesagt, um ihr kleines Stelldichein gestern. Obwohl sie eigentlich beschlossen hatte, nicht mehr daran zu denken. Nie wieder. 

Aber je verbissener sie das versuchte, desto intensiver suchten sie die Ereignisse des vergangenen Tages heim. Sie konnte Vegetas heißen Körper auch praktisch jetzt noch an ihrer nackten Haut spüren, konnte seine Hände, so todbringend und grob sie auch normalerweise sein mochten, sanft auf ihrem Rücken spuren. Seine Lippen auf ihren. Seine Männlichkeit tief in ihr...

Am Abend war sie so geladen, dass Yamchu, der vorbeikam, um sich bei ihr zu entschuldigen der Letzte war, den sie grade gebrauchen konnte.

„Whoa“, rief er erschrocken und wich vor ihrer miesen Laune ein paar Schritte zurück, die Hände entwaffnend erhoben. „Ist dir Vegeta mal wieder auf den Schlips getreten oder wieso führst du dich hier so auf.“

Bulma funkelte ihn wütend an. „Das geht dich n Scheiß an, aber nur zu deiner Info, der Herr trainiert wie ein besessener im Raumschiff. Hab ihn den ganzen Tag nicht geseh ’ n.“

Zumindest nicht persönlich. Was sie sich über ihre Überwachungskameras im GR Raum ansah, war ne andere Sache. 

Yamchu kräuselte die Nase. „Dann weiß ich nicht...“

„Hast du ’ s nicht kapiert oder was?!“, unterbrach sie ihn lauthals. „Ich will, dass du mich in Ruhe lässt!“

Yamchu starrte sie für einen Moment lang entgeistert an wie sah da wie so eine wild gewordene Furie schwer atmend vor ihm stand. Doch dann verhärtete sich sein Blick.

„Schön“, zischte er biestig. „Dann werd doch mit Vegeta glücklich. Ich bin weg.“

Und damit rauschte er aus dem Wohnzimmer.

Bulma blieb wie vom Donner gerührt zurück und starrte ihm hinterher. Wieso hatte er das jetzt gesagt? Er wusste doch gar nicht, dass sie und Vegeta...

Verstört setzte sie ihre bleischweren Füße in Bewegung und stolperte in Richtung Küche. Da musste irgendwo noch ne Flasche Rotwein sein. Die brauchte sie jetzt dringend. 

Ein paar Stunden und anderthalb Flaschen Wein später, erhob Bulma sich zitternd vom Sofa, um ins Bett zu gehen. Anstatt sie zu beruhigen – oder wenigstens vergessen zu lassen – hatte der Wein bloß dazu beigetragen, dass sie sich noch mehr in ihre Hysterie rein steigerte. Und auf einmal fand sie es eine ganz passable Idee, dass es Zeit war, Vegeta einen Besuch abzustatten. 

Bloß, um zu reden.

Zunächst wusste Vegeta nicht, was ihn so plötzlich aus dem Schlaf gerissen hatte. Doch als er spürte, dass er sich nicht allein im Zimmer befand, war er mit einem Mal hellwach. Er strengte all seine Sinne an, sein Körper angespannt, bereit zum Kampf, doch dann drang ihm auf einmal Bulmas Geruch in die Nase und er sank beruhigt zurück. Dann erspähte er sie, nachdem seine Augen sich an die relative Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten. Sie stand am Eingang, den Rücken gegen die Tür gepresst, die sie bei ihrem Eintreten leise hinter sich geschlossen hatte. Die dunklen Umrisse ihres Körpers, die er erkennen konnte, wirkten angespannt und furchtsam, wie ein in die Enge getriebenes Tier und auch ihr Herz schlug schnell und so laut, dass er es hören konnte. Doch ihr Geruch (unter dem beißenden Hauch von Alkohol, der sie umgab) sagte ihm wiederum etwas ganz anderes. Sie hatte keine Angst, sie war erregt.

Er sagte nichts, wartete verwundert ab, was sie vorhatte, aber er ließ sie keine Sekunde aus den Augen.

Unter Vegetas durchdringendem Blick überwand Bulma ihre ängstliche Starre und löste sich von der Tür, die sie bis jetzt als schützendes Bollwerk in ihrem Rücken gespürt hatte. Sie zwang ihren Körper, einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen, während auch sie Vegeta nicht aus den Augen ließ. Sie konnte sein Gesicht im schwachen Licht nicht erkennen, doch sie wusste, dass er sie ansah. Das Gefühl, von ihm beobachtet zu werden, war wie etwas Fassbares, das sie am ganzen Körper streichelte, wie eine Flamme, die dicht über ihrer Haut jeden Millimeter ihres Wesens entlangfuhr, doch wenn sie nicht aufpasste, würde sie diese Flamme verbrennen.

Vor dem Bett angekommen blieb sie stehen, für einen Moment unschlüssig, was sie nun tun sollte. Ihre anfängliche Entschlossenheit war auf einmal wie weggeblasen und sie kam sich auf einmal ziemlich dumm vor und die ganze Situation war ihr sehr peinlich. Wieso war sie überhaupt hierhergekommen? Sie konnte diese Frage selbst nicht beantworten. Sie hatte es einfach getan, war wie ein Stück Metall von Vegetas magnetischer Kraft angezogen worden.

Ihr brach der Schweiß am ganzen Körper aus. Wieso reagierte er nicht? War er wütend oder von ihrem Auftritt peinlich berührt?

Doch nun, zum ersten Mal, seit er seinen Blick auf sie gerichtet hatte, bewegte er sich endlich und streckte einladend seine Hand nach ihr aus. Sie schluckte schwer, ehe sie sie ergriff und sich von ihm aufs Bett ziehen ließ.

Sie war stolz, nicht ins Straucheln zu geraten, um wie ein nasser Sack auf ihn zu plumpsen. Das hätte sie ewig zu hören bekommen. Stattdessen kniete sie sich sehr graziös und verführerisch – da war sie sich sicher – über ihn. Sofort fühlte sie sich in die Höhle zurückversetzt, in der sie sich in einer ähnlichen Position befunden hatten. Sie spürte ein heftiges, warmes Pulsieren tief in ihrem Schoß, als sie daran dachte, als sie an ihn dachte und an das, was gestern zwischen ihnen passiert war und was in wenigen Augenblicken unausweichlich wieder passieren würde.

Dieses Mal konnte sie nicht die Ausrede vorschieben, es sei im Eifer ihres unfreiwilligen Abenteuers und der erzwungenen intimen Nähe geschehen. Sie war hier aus ihrem eigenen freien Willen (wenn auch ermuntert durch ein wenig zu viel Rotwein), auf ihre Initiative hin würden sie gleich erneut miteinander schlafen und das änderte alles.

Sie beugte sich nach vorn, um ihn küssen zu können. Er begegnete ihr auf halbem Wege. Wo ihre Küsse gestern zärtlich und innig und dennoch unglaublich intensiv gewesen waren, wo sie sich beinah zaghaft und ehrfürchtig, ja beinah scheu berührt hatten, so war dieser Kuss wild und leidenschaftlich, während ihrer beider Hände plötzlich hemmungslos vor Verlangen über den Körper des anderen glitten, ziellos, nur von dem Bedürfnis getrieben, so viel vom Körper des anderen wie möglich zu berühren. Es war, als wäre durch die Berührung ihrer Lippen die Barriere der Zurückhaltung auf einmal zwischen ihnen niedergerissen, sodass nichts mehr übrig blieb als verzehrendes Verlangen und Instinkt.

Sie hörte, wie die dünne Seide ihres Negligés unter der Kraft seiner Hände wie Papier zerriss, doch selbst das kümmerte sie momentan nicht. Kühle Luft traf auf ihren Rücken, als er sie entblößte, doch sogleich spürte sie seine heißen Hände auf ihrer kühlen Haut. Sie presste sich eng an ihn, ihre weichen Brüste glitten gegen seine stahlharten Brustmuskeln. Sie stöhnte laut in seinen Mund hinein, als ihre Brustwarzen sich gegen ihn rieben und sich erregt aufstellten. Keuchend riss sie sich von ihm los, um genug Luft in ihre Lungen saugen zu können, weil er seine Hände von ihrem Rücken nach vorne zu ihren Brüsten fahren ließ und sie massierte. Für einen Augenblick blinzelte sie an sich herunter, die Stirn schwer atmend gegen seine Schläfe gepresst, seine dunkleren, bronzefarbenen Hände auf ihren Brüsten ein starker Kontrast auf ihrer milchigweißen Haut. Seine Hände wanderten weiter, ihre Flanken entlang bis runter zu ihren Hüften, die er umfasste, während er ihren Hals mit beißenden Küssen bedeckte. Sie stöhnte und warf den Kopf in den Nacken.

Plötzlich drehte sich ihre Welt und sie lag auf dem Rücken, er über ihr wie ein dunkler, Leidenschaft verheißender Rachegott. Ihr dunkler Prinz...

Plötzlich abermals nervös spreizte sie ihre Schenkel und er glitt dazwischen, sodass es fast keinen Zentimeter ihrer Körper mehr gab, die sich nicht berührten. Seine Finger schoben sich unter ihren Slip und mit nur einer einzigen raschen Bewegung zerriss er auch dieses Stück Stoff und ließ es achtlos neben sich fallen. Ein Schauder der Erregung durchlief Bulma und sie spürte die Feuchtigkeit zwischen ihren Beinen, sowie seine Finger, die sie für einen Moment unsicher dort berührten. Zittrig stöhnte sie und ein erneuter Schwall Feuchtigkeit quoll aus ihr heraus, lief zwischen ihren Pobacken hinab und durchnässte die Laken – sie war noch nie in ihrem Leben so erregt gewesen. Seine Finger verschwanden auf einmal, dafür presste er sich enger an sie, sodass sie seinen harten Schaft an ihrer Vagina spürte. Sie schlang ihre Beine fest um seine Taille und ihre Arme um seinen Hals, um ihn für einen erneuten Kuss zu sich herunterzuziehen. Der Kuss erstickte ihr Stöhnen in seinem Mund, als er erneut in sie eindrang.

Es war noch ebenso ungewohnt wie am vergangenen Tag, doch dieses Mal war der wohlige Schock des Ungewohnten, gar Verbotenen nicht so groß. Sie wusste, was sie erwarten würde und dass sie es bewusst initiiert hatte, half ihr, dieses Gefühl vollends zu überwinden. Selbst, dass sie beide ihr gestriges Stelldichein entsetzt totgeschwiegen hatten, ignorierte sie jetzt; sie konnte gar nicht anders, denn ein heftiger Ruck von Vegetas Hüften, der genau ihren empfindlichsten Punkt wohlig malträtierte, ließ sie alles Überflüssige für den Moment vergessen. 

Die Art, wie er sie an sich zog, als er wieder und wieder in sie eindrang, war ihr mit einem mal so verdammt vertraut und, die Arme fest um ihn schlingend, schloss sie die Augen und ließ sich mitreißen, als er sie abermals zum Gipfel der Ekstase trieb.

Sie erzitterte heftig, als sie kam und verbiss sich in seiner Schulter, um ihren ekstatischen Schrei zu ersticken. Auch er zitterte am ganzen Körper, als er kam, seine Finger tief in das weiche Fleisch von Bulmas Hüften vergraben.

Keuchend ließ sie sich zurückfallen und zog ihn mit sich. Für einige lange Augenblicke blieben sie Arm in Arm liegen, während sie wieder zu Atem kamen. 

Mit einem Mal war sie sich jeden Zentimeters ihrer Körper, die sie sich berührten, übermäßig bewusst. Sein Herzschlag hämmerte direkt an ihrer Brust, als sein keuchender Körper sie niederdrückte. Sie spürte seinen Samen in sich, unnatürlich heiß, und für einen winzigen Moment, in dem ihr Gehirn wieder klar arbeitete hinter dem Vorhang von Lust, wurde sie sich bewusst, dass sie gar kein Kondom benutzt hatten, wie schon am Vortag auch nicht. Aber andererseits, sie nahm ja die Pille und mit Yamchu war nie was passiert. Also, wieso sich jetzt Sorgen machen.

Erschöpft schlang sie ihre Arme um ihn, während alle Anspannung aus ihm wich und er sich halb auf ihr niederließ, sein Kopf auf ihre Schulter gebettet, wo sie seinen heißen Atem auf ihrer verschwitzten Haut fühlte.

Oh Wunder hatte Bulma es den ganzen gestrigen Tag geschafft, Vegeta nach dem erneuten Ausrutscher in der Nacht davor aus dem Weg zu gehen – was nicht schwer war, da er eh bloß zum Essen ins Haus kam und dann auch nur, wenn ’ s ihm passte. Aber heute sah es nicht so aus, als könne sie sich seiner illustren Gesellschaft entziehen. Aber gut. Ihr machte das nichts. 

Hocherhobenen Hauptes stolzierte sie in die Küche, ihre Küche, aus der sie sich ganz bestimmt nicht vertreiben lassen würde, bloß weil er dort hockte. Stolz streckte sie den Rücken durch und zog die Schultern zurück, sodass das knallenge rote Minikleid, das sie trug perfekt zur Geltung gebracht wurde. Nicht, dass das den Halbaffen irgendwie beeindrucken würde, aber sie zog sich ja auch immerhin nicht für ihn so gut an. Es sah wohl so aus, als ob ein ausgedehnter Shoppingtripp auf dem Terminkalender stand, während diesem sie in der Bewunderung der Männer in der Stadt baden konnte. Wer brauchte da schon Vegeta...

„Das, was du da trägst ist eine Beleidigung für meine Augen.“

Ihr ganzer Stolz geriet mit einem mal ins Straucheln. Ihr Gesicht lief puterrot an und sie funkelte ihn an. „Sagt der Mann, der in einem Ganzkörper-Kondom aus Hochglanzelastan rumläuft“, knurrte sie zurück.

Er zuckte lässig mit den Schultern. „Ich kann so was tragen.“

Das konnte der kleine Bastard wirklich. An den meisten anderen sah dieses knallenge Outfit lächerlich aus, vermutlich selbst an Son-Goku, doch an Vegeta, an dessen Körper es jeden Muskel, jede Kurve wie eine zweite Haut umschlang, sodass absolut nichts mehr der Fantasie überlassen war, sah es einfach nur verdammt verboten und heiß aus, sodass man es ihm am liebsten gleich wieder vom Körper gerissen hätte.

Pointiert beäugte er sie plötzlich von oben bis unten. „Würde dir nicht raten, so was in nächster Zeit zu tragen.“

Bulmas Augen weiteten sich und sie keuchte geschockt auf. „Was soll das denn bitte heißen, du unverschämter Halbaffe?!“, kreischte sie, sodass er gequält winselte.

Er zuckte dann jedoch abermals mit den Schultern, ehe er sich wieder seinem Essen widmete.

„Du bist schwanger.“

Sie hatte ihn einfach da sitzen lassen wollen, um wütend aus der Küche zu rauschen, aber mitten in der Bewegung erstarrte sie. Ihr Kopf fuhr so schnell zu ihm herum, dass ihr für einen Moment schwindlig wurde. „Wie bitte?!“, zischte sie schockiert und starrte ihn aus großen Augen an.

Er sah abermals kurz von seinem Essen auf. Ein erneutes desinteressiertes Schulterzucken, dessen Anblick eine Ader an ihrer Schläfe gefährlich pochen ließ.

„Du bist schwanger“, wiederholte er in gleichgültigem Tonfall. Für einen Moment hielt Vegeta inne und sah Bulma in die Augen.

Sie starrten einander an so als sei die Zeit stehen geblieben.

Ihre rasende Wut vermischte sich auf einmal mit Angst und Unverständnis.

„Das...“, stammelte sie. „Woher...“

„Deine Hormone haben sich verändert“, erklärte er gelassen. „Das riecht man doch schon zehn Meter gegen den Wind.“

Bulma spürte, wie ihr die Röte ins Gesicht schoss, wovon allerdings eine gehörige Portion einfach nur schiere Raserei war. Sie funkelte ihn an, und je länger sie in sein desinteressiertes, kühles Gesicht starrte, desto wütender wurde sie.

„Das ist sowas von eklig!“, schrie sie, innerlich irgendwie erleichtert, alles rauslassen zu können. „Ihr Saiyajin mit eurem Rumgeschnüffel!“

Vegeta rollte mit den Augen. „Das ändert aber nichts an der Tatsache.“

Zitternd vor Wut biss Bulma sich auf die Unterlippe. „Und wer hat Schuld daran?!“

Der Prinz grunzte zynisch. „Ich war es nicht, der sich mir an den Hals geschmissen hat. Und gib jetzt bitte nicht dem Alkohol die Schuld.“

„Dazu gehören immer noch zwei!“

„Na und.“

Sie starrte ihn fassungslos an. So wie er sich benahm, sah es ganz so aus, als ob es ihm völlig egal war! Nun gut, ihr war es auch egal, sie machte sich nicht viel aus Kindern. Aber was sie gerade wirklich auf die Palme brachte, war, dass sie immerhin diejenige sein würde, die dieses Kind neun Monate lang austragen und sich dann auch noch darum kümmern durfte, während seine Hoheit sich einen Dreck um alles außer seinem Training scherte. 

Aber gut, wenn er es so sah...

„Scher dich doch zum Teufel!“, schrie sie aus vollen Leibeskräften, sodass Vegeta gequält zusammenzuckte.

Für einige lange Augenblicke sah er sie ruhig an. Dann zuckte er mit den Schultern.

„Wie du willst“, erwiderte er und stand auf. 

„Wir seh ’ n uns“, warf er ihr beim Hinausgehen über die Schulter zu und weg war er. 

Bulma blieb noch für eine lange Zeit regungslos in der Küche stehen und starrte immer noch auf den Platz, an dem Vegeta eben noch gesessen hatte. Die einzigen Geräusche im Raum waren ihre schweren Atemzüge.

Ganz langsam kam sie wieder runter. Ihr Blutdruck senkte sich auf ein gesünderes Maß herab und die Tränen, mit denen sie eben noch zu kämpfen gehabt hatte, versiegten mit einem Mal.

Sie richtete sich gerader auf.

„Soll er doch gehen“, sagte sie in die leere Küche hinein. Um ehrlich zu sein, war sie froh, dass er weg war – wohin auch immer er gehen mochte. So musste sie sich nicht mit ansehen, wie er sie die ganze Schwangerschaft über ignorierte. Da kam sie doch lieber gleich alleine mit der Situation klar. Als ob sie keine Schwangerschaft und ein Kind alleine deichseln konnte, war doch n Klacks. Man sah ja an Son-Goku, so sehr er seine Familie auch lieben mochte, was für lausige Väter diese Saiyajin abgaben. An was anderes als ans Kämpfen konnten die mit ihren egoistischen Spatzenhirnen auch nicht denken. 

Zufrieden nickend machte sie auf dem Absatz kehrt und stolzierte aus der Küche. 

** Ende **


End file.
